


Rules

by Garnigal



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are plenty of rules on board Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Rule Number One: Don't get caught.**

It was their first job. A simple, almost legal delivery of luxury items to a small moon only a couple days burn from Persephone. Just meet with the client and exchange goods for cash. They'd agreed on a place in a deserted box canyon so the local law wouldn't find them.

No sign of the law, so that part of the plan worked out fine. Unfortunately, the client had decided the exchange part of the plan wasn't to his liking, so he'd shown up with an extra five men in tow.

They finally limped up the ramp three hours after the planned rendezvous. Wash was pacing at the top of ramp and ran down to meet them, filled with questions and worry.

"What happened? Where's the Mule? Zoë, you okay?"

"Got caught in an ambush. Got out again. Followed the client back to town and threatened him until he paid us. Broke an axle on the Mule on the way back, so Bester needs to go fix it while I patch up the gorram bullet hole in my arm."

Mal's outburst and abrupt departure left Zoë and Wash staring down an empty hallway.

**Rule Number Two: Don't get caught.**

Bester with his pants around his ankles was not the sight Mal needed. He'd been trapped on the ground for too long, his temper was frayed and his pockets were empty. He needed a miracle and he needed to be in the Black.

Little Kaylee, with her sweet innocence and mechanical brilliance was exactly the sight he needed. He'd promise her just about anything to get her to fly with them, just so long as he never caught her with her skirts around her ears again.

**Rule Number Three: Don't get caught.**

"Captain?"

Zoë's questioning tone made him spin around as he hovered outside Inara's door. He was already sputtering guilty excuses and the more he tried to stop, the more elaborate his explanation became. That was when the door opened, revealing Inara in loose comfortable lounging pajamas and inquisitive eyes.

"Did you need something, Mal?"

Mal took a deep breath and shook his head. "Have a good night, ladies."

The back of his neck was red when he walked away.

**Rule Number Four: Don't get caught.**

"How did you lose your faith, Mal?"

The Shepard's question caught Mal off guard enough to make him choke on his coffee. "Six weeks aboard and now you feel the need to ask?"

"It's been a busy six weeks, there haven't been many chances to speak about such sensitive topics privately. Besides, I think you need to know a man before you can ask him about his faith."

"Even if he wears a collar?"

"Even if he wears a collar," Book smiled.

"Your collar says a lot about your faith, Shepard. My coat speaks for mine. A man of peace may not know how a war changes a man, but it'll rip out pieces of his soul and take away the things he'd believed in before."

"A man of peace may not always have been a man of peace, Captain. And a man who has lost his faith may not know how a war can lead an empty soul to find faith."

They sat sipping their drinks in silence for long moments, until Mal finally spoke.

"How'd you know I lost my faith, Shepard?"

Shepard smiled sadly. "It's easy for a man who once had no faith to recognize a man who has lost his."

**Rule Number Five: Don't get caught.**

"How in the world did you get birdshot in the behind, Captain?"

Mal just grunted at Simon, hoping it was a rhetorical question. Even if it was, Jayne was only too happy to relate the story.

"I warned him when we set down that it was prime goose hunting season. Does he listen? Nope, just heads off into the bush with a brown coat, guaranteed to blend in. Walks nice and soft, too."

"I listened! I was trying to get a goose for our own pot!"

"Well, the boy that shot you felt bad enough to give you his, so I suppose you managed that."

**Rule Number Six: Don't get caught.**

Kaylee and River were in the lounge, playing and giggling over some game. Mal had brought his guns out to the table to clean an hour ago, but couldn't bring himself to leave yet. This morning they'd stopped at the Training House and left Inara behind.

It had never been easy between them, but since Nandi it was plain unpleasant. The arguing didn't stop him from wanting her though. Didn't stop him from being angry at her for leaving, didn't stop him from missing her. His feelings when it came to Inara were always a tangle. Even with her gone by her own choice, he was still caught up in her web.

Everyone was downcast by Inara's choice to return to the Training House. Mal knew Kaylee missed Inara something dreadful, but her own natural joy couldn't be dimmed for long. Some might think him cold, but Mal was thankful for Kaylee's good nature. She was a damn fine engineer, but more'n anything, he needed her happiness and cheer to keep him from drowning in his own dark moods.

Simon finally stuck his head in to tell River it was time for bed, and the girls gathered their game up. He sat in heavy silence for a few moments before he collected his guns and headed for the door.

"Miss her."

Mal jumped at the voice. River was just outside the lounge, apparently waiting to speak to him. There was no one else about, and Mal couldn't help but speak the truth.

"You know I do, River."

"Hard on the outside, no way in. Think you don't care."

"She thought I didn't care? There was anger and hurt between us, but she knew I cared."

"She does. But the others… no way to see you hurting, it's all hidden by hardness."

Mal looked at the young girl for a long moment, then sighed. "They're my crew, River. I'm their Captain. They shouldn't see me weak like that. You go find Simon now." Mal headed up to the bridge to do a final check.

River looked at his retreating back sadly.

**Rule Number Seven: Don't get caught.**

The 'verse was a different place now. The planets and moons had all woken up to the lies and treachery their elected officials had practiced and the people were demanding accountability. It had been a hard lesson, but a necessary one. Ignorance may be bliss, but only for a time. Eventually, you'll feel the boots on your back.

The 'verse was a different place, but the Black remained the same. Mal watched the stars out the windows of the bridge, his pilot silently doing the same.

His pilot was different. They'd lost Wash. (And a deep loss it was too – Mal felt like he'd lost a limb. He couldn't imagine how Zoë kept breathing.) River couldn't take his place, but she could fly.

River was different. Perhaps Simon would still grieve the loss of the bright young fourteen year old sister he remembered, but for the rest of them, River's newfound stability was a gift and a joy. She was by turns quieter (no more screaming) and louder (she'd argue her point forever, if she thought she was right. She was always right.) She was both kinder (left Simon and Kaylee to their own devices, usually) and more difficult (sarcasm returned along with sanity). She retained her beauty and her deadliness, but sanity had enriched both.

In short, she was a woman grown.

He smiled out at the stars, not noticing the mysterious smile on River's lips.


End file.
